rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Aynlie The Ice Wolf (and her human form)
"... No emotions..." - Aynlie Ice Wolf Basic bio Name: Aynlie Age: 18 Species: Ice wolf Powers: Ice Personality: Lacking of one Likes:... Unsure... Dislike: Unsure Fur color: Light gray and icy blue Eyes: Icy blue Hair and eyes(Human): Icy blue Aynlie when emotional Likes: Piano, singing, both of her forms, showing emotions, the truth, Grilled chicken, lemon flavor grilled catfish, sweets. Dislikes: Soul eating demonstheir after her, dark places, being alone and sad. Flaw: She always tell the turth, no matter what. Skills: She can play the piano and sing at the same time... Ice powers Ice Spear Ice Field - Note: Anyone who touches it but the person being protect will freeze on touch Ice storm Ice aura Ice armour Ice sword Ice shield Freeze ray Ice wave Ice hands - They are huge hands that suddenly appear out of no where, the freeze people on touch and are big enough to crush people. happens when she stabs her sword into the ground and mutters some words and the air around her suddenly becames negatives real quick - causing a heartstroke due to how fast the temperture change. Ice Machine gun Ice pistols Ice wings - helps her fly into the air Ice [http://www.mechadamashii.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/wbpd_xx_cc1.jpg mecha - She suddenly forms ice pieces that while create a huge mecha that she can control with her body. Ice wall - A wall that protects an allie, and blockes the enemies view, may also block said allie it is protecting from said enemies to keep the allie from seeing the enemey. Ice clone - Freezen version of the user that strangely moves like the user, and can easily fight enemies that aren't fire base. Aynlie's human form Aynlie can go into her human form whenever her owners want her too. (Being Zero right now) Aynlie outfit 1.jpg|Outfit 1 Aynlie outfit 2.jpg|Outfit 2 Aynlie Outfit 3.jpg|Outfit 3 Aynlie outfit 4.jpg|Outfit 4 Aynlie Outfit 5.jpg|Outfit 5 (Fighting outfit) Aynlie outfit 6.jpg|Outfit 6 Aynlie emotion self.jpg|Aynlie's emotional self 18 (Scared) Aynlie emotion self outfit2.jpg|Aynlie{Emotional] -In love- Outfit 2 Aynlie emotion self outfit 3.jpg|Aynlie's true self outfit 3 Aynlie emotion self outfit 4.jpg|Aynlie emotional outfit 4 Relationships Friends: Rivals: Enemies: Vassal: Zyn Owners(People who can make her a vessel): Zero the Overlord Background Aynlie was an ice princess of an forgotten kingdom, meant to be marry off to a prince. The Ice Princess had fake her appearances to the coward as a servent to a cafe, and ended up falling in love with one of the workers. However, due to the prince finding it, it cause a war between the two kingdoms. Aynlie, with her good willing spirit, wanting to end it all and seek a way. Aynlie ended up being pushed around by the people of her kingdom, rockes thrown at her and called names. In the end, she found a spiritDemon that wanted to be brought home, in the end she made a deal with the spirit. After getting the spirit what it wanted, it made a back door to her to it being a demon. Aynlie had stop aging at 18, and grown colder with each spiritdemon that uses her body for what they want. Theme songs ] Extra info *Just cause Aynlie lack emotions, doesn't mean she can't understand emotions. *Her blood is Liquid nitrogen, but when blood is taken from her, it seems like normal clear blood. *Aynlie has been curse to forever tell the truth ever since she was four. never can lie. been cure *part Evility: Blade Dance-30% of base ATK added to SPD when sword is equipped. Gallery Aynlie -chained-.png|Mobian Aynlie --Chains-- (Emotionless and emotional) -Naked?- Aynlie as a human-wolf and Zero petting her -question mark-.png|-Woof, Woof- Aynlie as a human/wolf -w- -chained- Zero X Aynlie.png|Is it bad I like these two together :3 Zero and Aynlie 1.png|A drawing of Zero and Aynlie ^^; Aynlie singing.png|Aynlie singing only good one I could find as a base -_-; Zero-female- X Aynlie.png|Yuri love -//w//- Zero X Aynlie~ Zero X Aynlie -before she found what how Zero felt-.jpg|Before aynlie knew how Zero felt for her drew this in school yesterday XD Couple base 58 by fegirlbases-d4ftz8h.png|I think this is cute, Onup ^^ -AynlieXZero- ZeroXAynlie -naked-.png|I had too -w- ZeroXAynlie -laying on you-.png|AynlieXZero -Laying with you.- Aynlie X Zero -the boobs.png|Grab the boobies, Zero ^^ Aynlie: o////o; ZeroXAynlie -love-.png|Zero X Aynlie ZeroXAynlie -sexy time-.png|-w- Aynlie X Zero -the boobs(edit).png|XD ZeroXAynlie -Funny love-.png|Comic style base used -w- note, Aynlie's pants sometime falls down, hints why she wears dresses XD Zero X Aynlie Eichi love.png If Aynlie was a demon.jpg|If Aynlie was a demon had to do this... Aynlie as demon in her fighting outfit.jpg|Demon aynlie in armor Demon Aynlie holding a purple rose -reminding her of Zero-.jpg Aynlie as a demon.png|Demon Aynlie -base- ^^ Demon Aynlie -lonely without you, Zero-.jpg|Demon Aynlie -lonely without you, Zero.- Aynliemale This is what happens when Aynlie ends up drinking the demon turth syrume. Turns into a boy that looks kinda like a female wise Relationships Owner: Zero the Overlord Friends: Enemies: Vassal: Zyn Personality A bit more braver about asking things. Outfits/gallery Aynlie's male version 2.jpg Emotionless Aynlie -male-.jpg|Emoitonless Aynlie (Male) (Working on the rest.) Category:Female Category:Ice wolf Category:Servent Category:Baine's belongings